


Watch Your Tone

by Decent_Arrow78



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wing Grooming, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 19:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17167568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decent_Arrow78/pseuds/Decent_Arrow78
Summary: Lucifer is upset but Michael knows how to handle the situation.





	Watch Your Tone

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt I wrote on my Tumblr. Enjoy!

"I will kill you, burn you and dance on your ashes," Lucifer snarled, but Michael could only chuckle. 

"Brother. You've probably been told this before, but wow, you are intense," he replied, trying hard not to laugh. Lucifer was cute whenever he threatened to harm him. 

"I mean it, Michael. Watch your tone," he warned him, turning around. Michael thought otherwise and snapped his fingers, forcing Lucifer to turn around, standing on the spot where he was. "I have to do this," he told him as he walked toward him.

"No, stop, what do you think you're-"

Michael touched Lucifer's right wing, running his fingers through the soft feathers. Lucifer couldn't help but to whimper. It felt so good that he couldn't even curse properly anymore, and Michael just knew how to touch him.

"Shh. Everything is okay," he cooed, continuing to gently stroke his wings. Lucifer was blushing. Every angel knew that their wings were their weakness, but Lucifer's were especially sensitive. 

Michael kissed them, and Lucifer had to refrain himself from moaning too loud. It was embarrassing. 

"No, Lucifer. Let me hear it," he whispered, his hands coming closer the the middle of his back, and Lucifer's heart was beating like crazy.

"Michael-"

"Shh," he said again, and Lucifer didn't have any other choice than to obey and to enjoy.


End file.
